Adventures with the YYH Gang
by Stratagirl
Summary: The YYH gang and...dinosaur's? Read to find out more. :


**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**One-shot**

_**Dino Adventures with the YYH Gang **_

**First off, I want to give all the editing credits and spelling check credits to NonaShadow as she edited this story for me. And I was very pleased with her work. So to NonaShadow, you did a fabulous and wonderful job on this story, editing *huggles* :) **

**Okay so this idea came to to while I was at work and gazing out the window waiting for the person placing their order for food, lol :) And the thing that gave me the idea, believe it or not, were the sway leaved branches on the trees there, lol :) I was looking at them swaying back and forth and I just thought "I wonder what would happen if the guys came across dinosaurs?" lol. What can I say, my mind wonders at times :shrugs: :D Have a great day everyone and enjoy!: Toodles! :waves!: :D **

* * *

Breaking through the bushes and the tall trees of the forest came a giant...dinosaur?! Yusuke was the one in front of everyone. Running like his  
life depended on it...which it sort of did. Could Yusuke really defeat a dinosaur? Good question, huh? Hiei instead of running with the guys had been running behind the dinosaur, the T-Rex. The black clad fire demon took a high leap and jumped on top of the dino's head and brought out his katana. The glare from the sun brought the attention of the dinosaur to Hiei and he smirked. The dinosaur stopped and twisted his big head as far as it would come and Hiei leaped out of the way. Just as he looked like he would get out of harms way...chomp!

"Ahhh! Hiei got eaten by a dinosaur!" Kuwabara yelled freaking out. "If the shrimp can't beat the big daddy then we're dead" and he gulped scared.

"Chill Kuwabara. I don't think he was eaten. He is too stubborn for that." Yusuke smirked and looked up at the dinosaur."

"But there is nothing left of him! Look Urimeshi!" he yelled arm flaring up and down.

"You buffoon. I'm not dead and I most certainly did not get eaten by this-" Hiei said as he punched the dinosaur upside the head. "-sorry excuse for a beast."

"You aren't dead!" Kuwabara yelled happily!" He ran up to Hiei then stopped. "I would hug you shrimp but I'm afraid you would take that time to cut my head off."

"Indeed, I would." and he placed his sword in his sheath.

Kurama just laughed as he and Yusuke came up to the two. They just didn't know how a dinosaur found its way onto Genkai's property. That was a mystery in itself. Did Genkai have a time machine somewhere in the house she was keeping to herself? Did she have a magic portal that led to different times, dimensions and universes? Or did she...recreate this beast to be her guard...beast? These were all questions Kuwabara himself was thinking. And he voiced each one.

"What the hell Kuwabara?! Why would Genkai want a guard...beast?" Yusuke  
yelled and hit him upside the head, which left a nice sized bump.

"Hey, Urimeshi." Kuwabara whined as he rubbed his soar bump. "You never know. It could happen."

"Maybe in a comic book." Yusuke sighed.

Kurama laughed and Hiei sighed out of frustration, not from the beast or anything that had happened, but from Kuwabara's lack of knowledge and brain cells.

"You fool." and jumped up in a tree to lounge there until they found out what they were going to do.

Kuwabara was walking round the area they had stopped in and every once in a while glanced at that knocked out T-Rex and nervously looked away. When he wasn't watching where he was walking he had slipped on some grass and started to fall down a hill. He screamed so loud that they all though he was being killed. They looked to where he was standing last and Kurama and Yusuke yelled for him. He didn't answer and so they looked at each other and looked down the spot where he slipped. They got closer to the edge and yelled again. Still nothing. Yusuke got a bit too close to the edge and he too started to slip and slide down the grassy and muddy hill, where to, he wouldn't find out until he got there. As soon as Kurama heard a yell of pain he yelled for them both.

"I'm fine Kurama, I fell on something that broke my fall." yelled Yusuke as he laughed.

"Yeah! My back Urimeshi! Now get off me!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama laughed and yelled back. "Where are you two at?"

"Well-" began Yusuke as he looked around. "It looks like...a rain forest."

"Are you sure, Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.

Kuwabara screamed as something landed on his shoulder. "What is that Urimeshi?!" and started to freak out."

Yusuke just flicked it off with his fingers. "It's just some huge bug." and started to walk around where they fell. "Hey Kurama! You should come down hereand check this out!" yelled Yusuke.

"Alright, stand aside. I'm coming down." and he leaped down the hill and through a thin layer of earth that the two boys had gone through before him. He landed with ease and grace, the way the fox always did. He stood straight and glanced around. It was very crisp and warm down there. Everything was wet with what looked suspiciously like dew. The leaves glistened and the flowers were huge and bright colors. The bugs, he had seen, were bigger than they should have been. This was on Genkai's property. Did she know about this place? And did that T-Rex come from here? If so how the hell did he get out of there? It looked like they were the first ones to come through the thin layer of earth that blocked this place off from the world above.

And did that T-Rex come from here? If so how the hell did he get out of there? It looked like they were the first ones to come through the thin layer of earth that blocked this place off from the world above. Kurama just couldn't understand it. It was everything they talked about around the age of the Dinosaurs. Everything except the reptiles themselves. Where were they at? Did they have to venture farther in this place to come across any? And would they want to doso? Of course! Why not? It wouldn't be a 'normal' day for them if they didn't come across a demon or a ten. And it definitely wouldn't be normal if they didn't somehow strand themselves in an underground rain forest that defied all logic. Kurama started to walk in one direction and the boys followed. Kuwabara stopped and looked around. "Where is Hiei?"

"He must be still lounging in the tree up there." Yusuke said as he pointed  
upwards.

"I was." Hiei appeared right next to Kuwabara.

"Ahh!" he screamed. "Warn a guy when you do that." and grabbed his heart.

"I would. But I don't think it would do you any good." Hiei remarked.

"Huh?" Kuwabara took a second to realize what Hiei meant. "Hey!" and  
swung at the little demon. Hiei dodged it, of course, and started to walk off  
(or away?)

They walked for what seemed like hours. That was until Kurama looked at his  
watch when asked by Kuwabara and found out they had only been walking for an  
hour and a half. They continued to walk. Within the next hour they came across a saber tooth tiger, something that resembled a mosquito only monster sized and one baby brontosaurus…quickly joined by its rather angry looking mother. Good for the  
baby…bad for the guys.

"What the heck!" Kuwabara panted. "This place is like Jurassic Park!"  
he mumbled.

Yusuke laughed, doubling over and slapping his knee.

"It ain't funny Urimeshi!" Kuwabara growled.

"Keep yelling like that, fool, and you'll die of heat stroke." Hiei remarked and walked ahead of them.

The two continued to laugh at and make jokes about each other, arguing here and there. Hiei grunted his annoyance and shook his head. Kurama just laughed in humor, but suggested that the two settle down. He told them that they might want to save their energy incase they ran into any more creatures. With that, the group continued silently on their way through the massive trees.

It wasn't until Kurama stopped suddenly that the silence was disturbed. Kuwabara, not seeing his the man in front of him stop, ran nose first into his back. "Kurama," he complained loudly, "warn a guy, would ya!"

Distracted, Kurama gave the loud man a mumbled apology. Instead, he stared at the reason for his sudden halt. A house of some  
sort, a rather harmless looking one. But it didn't fit with the current setting.

"That doesn't look like it belongs down here you guys." Kuwabara stated the obvious.

"Seems the buffoon has a bit of a brain after all. What a scary thought."  
Hiei said dryly as he walked casually towards the door.

"Hey!" Kuwabara crossed his arms "Humph!" and ran after the little  
fire demon.

They all started to file inside, one by one and as they all got inside they looked all around the house. What they saw both surprised and disgusted them. There were all kinds of creatures? Small ones, even smaller ones, and average sized ones all nicely fit in jars lined on shelves and neatly piled along the floor. What was this place and what was it doing here, in this place, at this time?  
Unnerved, the group tensed, preparing themselves for a fight when they heard a shuffling noise from the back of the house. They all looked around them, to be sure they wouldn't be ambushed. They jerked their heads towards the doorway to their left. There, coming through the doorway was…

"Genkai?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted together. Hiei rolled his eyes in annoyance, but released his sword from the tense grip he had held it in. He slouched his way to the back of the group in disinterst.

"Wha…What are you doing here, grandma?" Yusuke stuttered after he got himself under control.

"What does it look like, you idiot?" She said over her shoulder as she walked over to one of the jars. She sifted through the jars until she found one she seemed to like and threw it into the air with a happy hum. The lid popped off while it did a little flip in the air and the contained dead creature spilled out. Something with large wings flew out of the room Genkai had been in and caught the piece of meat in midair, landing swiftly and began devouring it's meal. All the guys just stared at the creature and it stared back with beady eyes. Everyone was at a loss for words. For once Kuwabara's crazy and odd imagination was…real? Who would of thought? Kuwabara couldn't even believe it himself, which was proven by the lack of loud gloating.

"Genkai…what are in those jars?" Kuwabara asked as he makes a face at the creature licking its lips.

"It's food for these creatures. They are meat eaters."

"Nice, grandma." Yusuke said as he bent down to look at one of the smaller jars.

"What are you boys doing here?" Genkai asked as she screwed open another jar and fed a little creature in a cage on the table that was next to the shelf of jars.

"The buffoon" this was enunciated by a quick gesture to Kuwabara, "fell down a hill. Naturally, we had to scan the unfamiliar area." Hiei crossed his arms, looking around the house.

"Yes, well, I can assure you that this place is secured under my hands. You boys don't need to worry about a thing." She said as she walked towards the back again. Everyone followed her there. The little flying creature flew after them.

They stopped in the room and looked around. Small creatures slept in various places. Some were playing with…dog toys? And others just played with each other. Kuwabara ducked ungracefully as one flew right for his head. It landed on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke started to itch it under its chin. The creature had a pleased look upon its face as Yusuke did so. Yusuke stopped as it flew off his shoulder.

"So grandma, what are these…things?" Yusuke asked as he looked at all the creatures.

"What do they look like to you?" she asked as one flew into her arms and she cradled it.

"They look almost like…Dinosaurs, Master Genkai." Kurama spoke up.

"Correct. They have been hiding down here for quite some time. You boys should head back to the top before the big ones start to come out for their dinner." And she made a face at the boys, as if a warning them that they had better leave now.

"Yes. I agree with Genkai. We should head back up. There is nothing more for us to see down here. We know this place is secure under Genkai's hands." Kurama said as he turned towards the doorway they had come through just a few minutes ago.

"I'm with Kurama. I don't want to become dinosaur food, you guys." With that, Kuwabara  
followed Kurama out to front door.

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer to it all as he too made his way to the front door.

"Well, see ya later grandma." Yusuke said as he waved and headed for the front door.

On the way back to the surface everyone talked about their strange adventure and how it was…well strange. Kuwabara just couldn't believe that his imagination was not so imaginary, that something like that could actually happen. Who would have thought that something he suggested would be right?

Hiei just couldn't believe that he came all this way for that. He could have stayed in the human world and have some fun with some of the 'bad' humans instead. None of it was an adventure, none of it was any challenge what-so-ever and he didn't like to be surrounded by flying creatures that were supposed to have been dead for millions of years.

Yusuke thought the whole thing was cool, though he wished that they would have had more…excitement? Fighting? All in all he was in a good mood. Plus he might have made a new friend in that flying creature that had landed on his shoulder. Why was it that all cute things were attracted to him, the 'tough punk'? It was a mystery to everyone, including him.

Oh well, they day was almost over and they were making their way up through the hole on a vine hanging conveniently out of the hole. They all went their separate ways and got home safely. And who would have thought…that after all their weird activities that Yusuke would have a nice new pet waiting for him back at home. He was all comfy on his bed and sleeping, like all young flying dinosaurs did.

And that, my readers, is a lesson to you all, that sometimes Kuwabara's crazy ideas might not be so crazy. So be warned when you question Kuwabara again, 'cause you never know when he might be right.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little crazy odd oneshot that came out of my odd brain, lol. Have a great day and happy writings and readings to you all! :waves happily!: :) Toodles! :) **


End file.
